


Hands to the fire

by RoselessThorn



Series: Something Old, Something New [2]
Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Halloween, No Beta, backburner, handsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoselessThorn/pseuds/RoselessThorn
Summary: inspired by 0hHarvey's fanart of Liz and Vitto on the discord server. A short story in a few parts taking place a few months after That Old Saying.
Relationships: Elizabeth Colvin/Vittorio Puzo
Series: Something Old, Something New [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981571
Comments: 8
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0hHarvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hHarvey/gifts).



"There!" She finishes applying the makeup to my face. Liz steps back to admire her handiwork. 

I glance in the mirror and grimace. The intricate black and white grease paint lines come together in a terrifying skull pattern. I'm not sure this was entirely necessary. I open my mouth to protest. She stops me cold with a single finger to my lips.

"Now, now, Vitto. You said we would celebrate Halloween my way this year. 'Just being a Mafia Boss' is not the kind of monster you dress up as for Halloween if that's what you are normally." 

I retort haughtily, "Yeah, but you're dressed as...what exactly?" I take her whole image in, from the Henna red hair, small black "devil" horns, dark eyeshadow and pearl bracelets along her arms. I make a gesture towards her slinky black-and-red mermaid style gown. It almost looks like it was painted onto her. Silvery streaks cross upwards from her waist. Hugging her curves doesn't handle the description. More like possessively embracing them. Like I'd rather be doing now. 

Liz wraps her arms around my neck and grins widely, baring some rather sharp-looking teeth. She nibbles up along my ear and whispers, "I'm a Vampire -- I lure in men by my womanly wiles to drain them of their blood." Oddio, she's going to make me want her to drink me dry.

Stella yells from downstairs- I can't quite make out the words. I'm dragged to the hallway by Liz. 

"We'll be right down!" Liz sneaks a peek back over to me and motions downward. I step back inside the room to adjust myself while she's giggling to herself. They'll be plenty of time for that later, but I've learned in the last few months that she loves teasing me until I am driven nearly to insanity by the time we get behind closed doors again. Neither of us are really complaining, but it's certainly made life more interesting.

We rush downstairs to an impatiently waiting, colourfully dressed skeleton. A grotesque but intriguing combination of vibrant colours, sewn in a mockery of French style clothing, complete with an ostentatiously adorned hat, brimming with flowers. Her facial makeup resembles a skeleton, but adorned with more flowers and scrollwork. "What are you supposed to be?" I ask.

Stella preens, "Some of Su's friends celebrate I Morti a little differently than we do. This is what they call La Catrina. It's a funny reminder that lots of Messicani, and all of us, will be dead skeletons in the end. Lupo, are you doing the same?"

I clear my throat. "Uh…sure." Liz had her reasons I'm sure. Though now I wonder.

"Ahhh look at the time we're going to be laaate! Get in the car!" Stella screams at her pocket watch and drags us to the car. It's easy to forget she's got a lot of strength since Carmine started teaching her to box.

We pile into the car with Carmine. Susanna is up in the front with Carmine, Stella leaps into the back seat, Liz ushers me in next and closes the door as she sits. Great. I also have the worst seat.

"Why aren't we taking two cars?" I inquire. I start itching for a cigarette. Can't smoke from the middle seat. It'd be rude. Especially with the glass divider.

"Boss, they don't got a lot of parking over there, it's at a small hotel hall near Gotham Times. This was your girl's suggestion since she's been there before." He replies matter-of-factly.

Sigh. I own how many cars, and we're still going to pack ourselves like sardines. Liz grabs my hand and smiles.

"Oh Vitto, lighten up a little. Isn't this fun? I feel like a little kid again!" 

I look at the sparkle in her eyes and forget why I was even mad. Automatically, I smile in return. Liz's expression turns mischievous. She shows her teeth again. Her false teeth are expertly crafted to blend in with her natural ones. I wondered why she was at the dentist so long this week. She leans in and takes a gentle bite at my neck. Oooh. That felt...Starting to feel a little hot under the collar already. I try to loosen my tie a little to get some more air.

Stella feels me fidgeting and smacks my upper thigh. "Stop wriggling Lupo. Or did we need to give you guys more privacy?" She raises an eyebrow at us. Caught. I clear my throat. Liz is all innocence, and makes herself look overly offended. 

After Stella turns back to the window, I lean over to Liz and whisper against the shell of her ear. "Anything you do tonight, will be repaid double." As I pull away, I see her blush creeping along her skin and deepening the shade of her ears. If she's intent on making this a long night, so am I. I grab both of her wrists in one hand to keep her from getting any further ideas. Liz wriggles, but I have her arms fixed. She narrows her eyes at me as if to challenge me. It's no use, she can't do anyth--

That sneaky minx starts tickling my knee. Well, not exactly tickle, but her fingers started at a point and spread out like a star on my kneecap, sending tingles radiating from that point. I flinch at the sensation and an electrifying sense surges up along my spine. Where the hell does she learn this? I let go of her wrists in surprise.

At my sudden movement, Stella looks over at us and rolls her eyes. "Remind me to leave you two alone on the way back."

"Or we could have taken two cars." I mumble.

Liz leans over and whispers, "You sure you could have driven with little ol' handsy me?"

I give her a look. But then, she doesn't know I keep restraints in other cars that could keep her hands away. Not yet anyway.

Carmine knocks on the glass divider, letting us know we're at our destination.


	2. Chapter 2

Carmine pulls into the narrow parking lot, coming to a gentle stop. Stella practically shoots out of the back seat and runs around the back, throwing open the Susanna's door. They must be gossiping. Liz winks at me and steps out of the car. I follow suit, and grab Carmine's arm as the three hens are clucking down the street. He has a smoke in his hand for me, I take it and light up. Between the craving and the unexpected stimulation, I was badly needing this to collect myself.

"Pop the trunk, Carmine." I say gruffly.

Carmine crosses to the boot of the car and with a click the trunk swings upward. I rummage around inside one of the bags for a set of handcuffs. Capito!

"What do you need those for?" Carmine asks, between puffs of his cigarette.

"Someone was being a little handsy, and I'd rather she wasn't a little later." 

Carmine raises an eyebrow, and then chuckles.  
"Maybe you want these I found in the glove box. Less accidental injury." He pulls out a set of pink...fuzzy?...handcuffs and trades me for them.

I almost drop my cigarette in surprise. "What in the hell are these?"

"Beats me. Ask Nino. They appeared in there after the last time he had the car."

Gli stringerò il collo. He needs to use his own car. I quickly stash them in my overcoat pocket. After I'm done being mad at him, maybe I'll ask him where they came from. He's keeping his kids entertained tonight.

We finish our cigarettes and stub the butts out on the ring of gravel on a nearby trash can. As we round the corner, Liz is waiting outside. She waves when she sees us and slinks her way over to me. My gloved hands go to her hips naturally and I bend down to lightly peck her on the lips. 

"Don't forget what I said earlier, uccellina."

She smirks in response. "Maybe I look forward to your punishments, and that's why I tease."

Santa Madonna, how did I find this woman? She straightens my tie and gently tugs on it to lead me inside. I follow her obediently, and find myself wondering what would happen if I let her be in charge for once. I follow at her slower pace, mesmerized by the swaying of her satin wrapped hips as we go up the stairs to Roseland.

Say what you will about the Roseland Ballroom. There's very few places as stunning. The columns throughout are wrapped with glittering strings of glass beads, casting starlight on the dancers. The ceiling chandeliers hang down from gathered shimmery drapes. The whole effect lends itself a sumptuous, rich air. I know Edmund Davis, the owner of the Gotham Times has money, but he sure picks the most efficient way to show it to his employees. 

While Liz hasn't worked for the paper since she first went undercover for me, she had remained friends with Mr. Davis. We met only a handful of times since then. I wasn't sure he'd let Liz bring so many of us, but he did say 'the more the merrier'. I recognize in him that feeling of being incredibly lonely. Maybe Liz saw it too. 

I know how to dance, a little. Mostly the very traditional moves, like waltzing. I got into swing in my earlier years, but the jive just seems like it's too much going on with the hands and not enough going on with the feet. Moving your feet means you can move your body in concert with a partner. I'm a sucker for the sensuality that dancing offers when bodies are in movement. To restrict that to just the hands should be criminal.

There's a big band with a few singers, playing an assortment of swing and slower songs. I sit in the corner, nursing a festively colored cocktail. It tastes of apples and cinnamon, how appropriate. Liz is chatting up old colleagues, and I didn't want to cast an imposing shadow over them.

I scan the room, checking in on the others. I'm not used to attending an event with only little backup. My eye stops on my colorfully costumed sister chatting up our host. I don't like the way he's looking at her. My protective urges start fighting their way to the surface. I drain the rest of my drink and slam the glass to the nearby table. I'm only stopped from intervening because Liz grabs my hand and drags me back to the dance floor.

It's a slow song...she did say she wanted to slow dance with me. I go through the motions, but my attention is split -- I have heard a little about Edmund from Liz, and that he pursued her a few times when she was a reporter. I know that type very well. They think they own the people they hire. As we're gliding across the dance floor, I catch the eye of Carmine and motion over to Stella. He nods and tries to mingle with the crowd nearby.

I should be enjoying my time with Liz, but since retrieving Stella, I've fallen into old patterns. No man has been good enough to take her away, because as much as we fight, I can't bear the thought of someone hurting her again. I keep trying to sneak glances at the corner where they're talking. Suddenly, a sharp pain in my left foot. I immediately snap my head down to Liz. She must have noticed my attention wandered.

"Vitto, I bring you up for one song, and you're not even paying attention to me," she hisses. Her eyes flash with fury. I've never seen Liz like this. My throat goes dry, and I feel my face flaring with embarrassment, I look away. Colto con le mani nel sacco. 

Her hand grips my chin and pulls my focus back to her and her demonically red lips. 

"Uccellina, I…" she cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

"You owe me another song to dance to. Or I get free reign over you. I'm grateful you let me socialize, but you should be around here with me. I want to show you off Vitto, and you're making this difficult." She pouts so beautifully. 

"I have passing familiarity with Mr. Davis, and I didn't want to scare your friends." I sheepishly admit. "Also, I don't like Mr. Davis hitting on Stella over there."

"Vitto, relax a little. Please. Stella can handle herself. I'm sure she'd rather not have her older brother staring holes into any man she talks to. Besides, I think Davis needs someone who can keep him in line."

Keep him in line? My face twists into a sneer on its own. Liz taps my nose and ruffles me back into surprise.

"Relax."


	3. Chapter 3

Edmund Davis is used to not having friends. Acquaintances, sure. But when you have money, you get a lot of acquaintances. A lot of hangers on. Very few people to count on. He originally thought that might have changed with Elizabeth, but when she quit out of the blue she broke his heart and suffocated his hopes and dreams. She unexpectedly drifted back into his life only a couple months later, on the run from the mobster Francisco Juliano. She had a lot of...research. Didn’t want to think of what she had to do to get her hands on it. The lawyer, Diane Boseman, told him to keep her safe until the trial. He had enough resources to do it, no problem. But it was clear that her heart belonged to another. She brought him here tonight. That Vittorio Puzo. It was plain to see that she loved him. Their dancing - if you could call it that - would be what his mother would have called scandalous. If she were still here. Yes, Edmund Davis had given up hope in finding anyone who might be a breath of fresh air in his social circles.

Until he met Stella.

This brightly colored spitfire of a woman came in with Elizabeth. She didn’t fall for anything.  
He tried his normal routine for getting a bed partner, and every single line fell flat. Davis knew he wasn’t hard on the eyes, but it’s been a long time since every line fell flat on a feminine ear. She just wasn't impressed. Not by his wealth, not by his smarmy charm. Nothing. Normal men would have given up by now.  
Edmund Davis was not a normal man.  
At least, this is what he told himself.

\---

Stella had been looking forward to this all week. Since getting more involved with business outside of the house, she's been making connections with other women who moved to America recently, and trace their roots to a homeland outside. Liz has been good for Vitto. Though... it has gotten rather lonely in the Brownstone. Susanna had managed to snag a new beau after being promoted to the perfume counter. 

While Stella couldn't understand dating anyone these days. Men always wanted the upper hand. They always wanted some control over the situation, and thought love could be bought. The problem is, she and Vitto were both raised the same - and too many Americano were more interested in peddling pithy one liners for a temporary romp.

So when she finally got to this party Liz's old job was throwing, she was being followed around by Liz's old co-worker. But his attempts to pick her up by words alone were beyond laughable. He laid on so much cheese, Stella felt a palpable thirst for more wine to go with it. For the first time in a long time, Stella actually managed to laugh at a man's bad joke, in spite of its awfulness. 

If only her brother would just, let up a little. Vittorio felt a lot of guilt over dumping her in the asylum last year - as well as he should! It was awful in there. He didn't know how bad, and once he did, he pulled her out. It took everything to hold it together after she left. Stella would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy that Vittorio was finally acting more like an older brother should; but she thought that she had proved she wasn't some delicate flower.

If anything, she was the delicate button  
...of an explosive temper. It didn't help that she also had to adopt Vitto's new last name when she emigrated, so she felt like she was being overshadowed by him again. Especially when he was staring holes into the back of this cheesy American's head. But out of consideration for Liz, she stayed her hand and only shot daggers at Vitto's glares. If only she could throw real daggers at il Lupo. Then maybe he'd back off on the over protectiveness.

This party was a great chance to get out of the house for a bit. And Stella was determined to stay the hell out of the house for the whole evening. Whatever it takes. The fact that Davis seemed determined to keep her smiling -- a nice bonus.

\---

Stella's look said everything. She wanted me to stop. Can't help it. From what I've seen, Davis is one of those rich playboys used to getting what he wants. I don't want Stella to get hurt.  
Liz kept pinching me when she saw my attention straying from her.   
"Vitto, stop embarrassing me."  
"How am I embarrassing you?"  
"Jealousy doesn't look good on you, Vitto. What happened to the stony faced Vitto that is unshakable?"  
"I can still be stoic!" I huffed. Maybe she had a point.  
"Less pleading, more demonstrating."   
Liz gripped my tie and pulled me down for a kiss. I had no option but to cater to her whim.  
My eyes involuntarily closed as I felt Liz's hands move up through my hair. She always knew how to keep me enthralled.   
As the song ended, I opened my eyes and glanced over where Stella and Davis were. Except now they weren't.  
They were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no beta - this was more of a fun side story. Will clean it up when it's all done.  
> Been busy with real life work, so updates will continue to be sporadic. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"Dannazione…"  
I break off from Liz to start snooping around the party. Frantically searching the floor for that colorful skeleton. Just when I try to flag down one of my men, Liz interrupts -- putting her hand on mine and staring me down.  
"Stella is an adult. If she's with Davis, we can easily get her. I know where he lives, and she has our number to call. This isn't like Family Business, Vitto." Liz's steady voice calms me somewhat, but I still feel on edge. Maybe a cigarette will help.  
"I know, Passerotta. Just feel like…"  
Liz stops me, "Vitto, we've been over this before. Stella forgave you for what you felt like you needed to do. You have a unique sibling relationship, that you spent time rebuilding. You can let her fly from the nest and learn how to survive without her big brother, okay?"  
Liz notices my hand snaking into my inner breast pocket for my cigarette case. She playfully slaps my hand.  
"Those will kill you someday if you don't stop."  
"My whole life can kill me, Liz."  
"That's true enough." Liz pulls closer to my ear and whispers, "But are you sure you want to leave me all alone again?"  
Ooh, I've been fighting her the whole time on the quitting smoking schtick she's on, but she plays dirty. And I love when she plays dirty.

"I promise I won't leave you alone, not ever again." My lips cover hers. She grants me a delicious sigh of appreciation that stokes the embers I keep warm for her into a fire. Maybe we need a little more privacy.  
"Why don't you say we get outta here, Vitto?" As if she read my mind, she pulls me into an embrace and whispers these words against my ear. She pulls back afterwards, lightly tugging on my tie to lead me toward the door. I look around for Carmine, and our eyes meet. He nods and tosses me the keys. He's chatting up some of the other reporters and appears to be having a good time. Worth filing that away for later…  
Liz's tugging gets more insistent when she notices I've stopped walking. Whoops. I really shouldn't keep her waiting. 

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured I should post what I had written thus far. 
> 
> I've been struggling to find motivation to finish this story, or starting the sequel, because of my fickle interests having shifted. I do hope to come back to this some day, but it may be a long time. Thank you for reading this and That Old Saying; they are my first stories I became comfortable writing, and the comments, kudos, and feedback have been truly invaluable.


End file.
